Runaway Brain
Runaway Brain is an Academy Award nominated, 7-minute-long, animated short subject produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation Paris, and starring Mickey and Minnie Mouse. It was released on August 11, 1995 attached to the feature A Kid in King Arthur's Court and was re-released on July 16, 1997 in front of Disney's live-action remake of George of the Jungle. In international theaters, it was shown in front of A Goofy Movie. Plot In the cartoon, Mickey is hooked on a Mortal Kombat-''style video game based on ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs when Minnie comes home to find that Mickey forgot their dating anniversary. Mickey comes up with a last-minute idea to take her to a miniature golf course. Showing her a newspaper, Minnie misinterprets and thinks Mickey is taking her to Hawaii, a trip that would cost $999.99. An excited Minnie skips out the door before Mickey can set her straight, causing Mickey to worry about how to earn so much money. Pluto shows his master the "help wanted" ads, and Mickey finds an ad for work with a Dr. Frankenollie (an inside joke reference to Disney animators Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston) for a day of "mindless work" that would instantly give him $999.99. Mickey goes to the home of the simian Dr. Frankenollie (played by Kelsey Grammer of Frasier fame). When he knocks the door, Mickey gets sucked downward through a trap door into Frankenollie's laboratory, where Frankenollie plans to switch Mickey's brain with that of his monster, Julius (portrayed by perennial nemesis Black Pete). Although Dr. Frankenollie is killed in the experiment, the brain transfer is a success, with Mickey's mind ending up in Julius' giant body, and Julius finding himself in control of Mickey's body. The dimwitted and insane Julius finds Mickey's wallet in his pocket and, finding a photo of Minnie, is instantly smitten with her. He escapes the laboratory on a hunt for Minnie, whom he finds shopping for a bathing suit. When the real Mickey (in Julius' body) shows up to save his girlfriend, Minnie screams for help and runs until Mickey convinces her of who he is. Julius continues to pursue Minnie, leading to a battle between the two of them ("Go get em, Mickey," cheers Minnie. "Rip his ears off!"). During the course of their battle, Julius and Mickey fall onto electric wires, which cause their minds to transfer back to their correct bodies. Although Julius is more of a threat than ever now that he is again in control of his own monstorous body, Mickey manages to subdue him and save Minnie. The closing scene of the film finds Mickey and Minnie on their way to Hawaii, with Julius providing the horsepower for their innertube. Afterlife After the theatrical runs of A Kid in King Arthur's Court, A Goofy Movie, and George of the Jungle, Disney kept Runaway Brain out of circulation because of its use of an "evil Mickey" character and the darkly comedic death of the professor. The short was finally released on DVD in the Walt Disney Treasures collection Mickey Mouse in Living Color, Vol. 2, albeit with a slight audio sync problem. Gallery Runaway Brain screenshoot 1.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 2.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 3.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 4.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 5.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 6.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 7.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 8.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 9.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 10.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 11.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 12.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 13.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 14.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 15.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 16.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 17.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 18.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 19.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 20.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 21.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 22.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 23.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 24.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 25.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 26.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 27.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 28.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 29.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 30.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 31.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 32.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 33.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 34.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 35.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 36.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 37.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 38.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 39.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 40.jpg External link * *Runaway Brain at The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts Category:1995 films Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Animated shorts